A Dream Come True
by lancer1993
Summary: Set during “A Tale of Poes and Fire” when Lorelai spend the night in Luke’s bed, this is strictly a quick one-shot fic and very dirty, enjoy!


--

**A Dream Come True**

_A/N Set during "A Tale of Poes and Fire" when Lorelai spend the night in Luke's bed, this is strictly a quick one-shot fic and very dirty, enjoy!_

Lorelai couldn't get back to sleep, she tossed and turned in the bed, Luke's bed, trying to get some much needed sleep after the long day she had. Looking at the old analogue clock on the side table Lorelai watched as the minutes ticked by and then she noticed the time. It was exactly 24 hours since Rory came into her room with the phone.

"Breathing a tinny sigh Lorelai looked over to Luke, he looked nice lying there, she thought. She did find the snoring a little annoying though and needed to do something about it. Throwing back the sheets Lorelai climbed out of Luke's tinny bed, still amazed he had not got a bigger one yet, especially now he was seeing Nicole. Lorelai shook the other woman out of her mind as she slowly crept over to the couch.

Lorelai knelt beside the couch to observe Luke as he slept, snoring slowly she placed one hand over Luke's face, a few moments passed the snoring stopped and so did the breath, walking Luke up.

"What the…" Luke said, waking up to swat Lorelai's hands away.

"Finally!" Lorelai whispered.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as he focused on Lorelai's face.

"Shhhh…" Lorelai said, "You'll wake Jess,"

"What are you talking about," Luke whispered.

"You were snoring," she added.

"I was not!" he defended himself.

"Yes you were mister, hasn't anyone told you that you snore?" Lorelai asked.

"We'll I don't normally sleep here," Luke told her blaming the couch.

"Sorry about that," Lorelai said with a softer tone, "Let me make it up to you," she said reaching for his hand and placing it on her breast.

Lorelai smiled like Luke had never seen before but a smile he had secretly wished she would direct at him for years. Running his fingers over her C cup Luke could feel Lorelai's nipples harden and begin to show through the top she had chosen to change into after arriving at his doorstep without a bed for the night.

Luke began to get more aroused as Lorelai lifted her top, removing the long sleeve t-shirt to revel a thin cotton single. Lorelai moaned softy as Luke continued to run his thumb over the left nipple, the dark areola clearly showing as the street light shone through the apartment windows. With his eyes adjusted to the low light levels Lorelai glowed in the light of the full moon.

Luke was lost in the moment and didn't realize Lorelai had untied the drawstring of his track pants and pulled back his boxers. But when Lorelai began to clasp her hand around his erection Luke was made fully aware. Lorelai lent forward first kissing the tip then down his ample length. Luke groaned as he felt her hot breath in the chill of the evening air.

As Lorelai's head began to bob up then down Luke found his way under her shirt, he cup Lorelai's left breast before reaching for the right breast. Lorelai moaned as she moved scraping her teeth along the length being careful not to break the skin or drive Luke too crazy.

Stopping Lorelai looked over at Luke, licking her lips before standing between the couch and coffee table. Lorelai slipped out of her pants then dropping her boy-cut panties, she stood in the moon light wearing just the singlet. Luke meanwhile quickly kicked off his track pants and boxers before sitting up to remove his top.

Resting back down Lorelai straddled Luke, guiding him inside her warm center. Luke helped Lorelai off with her singlet as he sat back up to engulf her with his arms. They kissed with an energy neither of them had experienced before, explored each other's bodies.

Luke was pinned down in the hollow of the couch as Lorelai rocked her hips back and forth slowly. Lorelai moaning as Luke kissed and sucked her left breast, then the right, he appeared to kiss each of the freckles on her chest before moving to her neck and earlobe, taking time to kiss on the lips and wrestle with her tongue.

Lorelai pushed Luke back on to the couch, leaning down it was her turn to explore Luke's chest, running her hands over the hair she moved her hips faster and harder as she grabbed at the skin. Leaning forward she pushed down harder as she felt Luke nearing his climax. The warmth of his seed making Lorelai sit up high and catch her breath as she felt her own orgasm pull Luke in further not wanting to let go of him until she was finished.

Smiling Lorelai lay down on his chest and began to drift off to sleep feeling safe in his arms, the warmth of their connection contrasting to the cool air on her back.

"Luke!" he heard his name being called, "Wakey Wakey, Hands of Snakey!"

Luke was groggy and then remembered the night as he opened his eyes fast. Looking down Luke saw he was fully dressed, he sat up confused, "You over slept uncle Luke are you going to open the diner this morning or do you want me to again?" Jess asked standing at the kitchen table getting breakfast.

"I've got it, they can wait a little longer today," Luke said standing.

He noticed the unmade bed where Lorelai had slept part of the night, tuning on the light he closed the bathroom door behind him. Splashing some water on his face Luke looked into the mirror. Was it all a dream? He thought as he began to strip for a quick shower.

It must have been, Luke thought getting under the water. He was careful not to think about it or Lorelai as he stood there naked in the warm water.

Managing to control certain urges Luke got out of the shower just a few minutes later, toweling off before wiping steam off the mirror to shave. Then he noticed it, a red mark on his neck. What the…

Fin


End file.
